


An Asadi Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, S.S. Shipping Asami With Every Firebender Who Isn't Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Asadi Fanfic

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Everyone knows yours.”

Asami crossed her arms.  “Then I’m at a disadvantage here.”

The woman smiled.  “I’m Adi.”

“Okay.”

“I’m captain of the Red Sands Rabaroos.”

“O… kay?”

“I’m a firebender—”

“You’re losing me here.”

“—and I’m not Mako.”

“Oh.”

Asami looked at Adi, at her chin propped against a soft fist, at the tuft of hair that only just hung over her eye, at her other hand extended across the table in a warm invitation.

“I think I can work with that.”


End file.
